


Twelve Days of Christmas Firsts

by Chryselis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background relationships briefly referenced, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Ferdibertsecretsanta2019, Ferdinand and Hubert meet on Tinder, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Modern AU, Online Dating, Sort Of, it's kind of a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryselis/pseuds/Chryselis
Summary: On the first day of a cold and rather lonely Christmas, Ferdinand’s friend Dorothea downloaded the Tinder app for him in the hopes of helping him find his Prince charming. Twelve days later, Ferdinand would realize that Dorothea’s reasoning was rather more sound that he would have liked to admit. Why twelve days later exactly, you ask? Well, it is a rather surprising story. A Christmas miracle of sorts, that brought our dashing protagonist Ferdinand von Aegir twelve days of Christmas firsts that he never could have predicted.
Relationships: Background Ashe/Dedue - Relationship, Background Claude/Lorenz, Background Dorothea/Ingrid, Background Felix/Dimitri/Sylvain, Background Hilda/Marianne - Relationship, Background Petra/Bernadetta, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 19
Kudos: 133





	Twelve Days of Christmas Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SIGF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGF/gifts).



> For my Ferdibert secret santa, [the wonderful SIGF.](https://twitter.com/fancy_plans)
> 
> I did my best to write a fluffy Christmas premise that incorporated your asks. I dearly hope you like it. Thank you for all the joy and kindness you bring to this fandom.

On the first day of a cold and rather lonely Christmas, Ferdinand’s friend Dorothea downloaded the Tinder app for him in the hopes of helping him find his Prince charming. These types of apps had always been, in Ferdinand’s modest opinion, entirely lacking in nobility and dignity. Yet twelve days later, he would realize that Dorothea’s reasoning was rather more sound that he would have liked to admit. Why twelve days later exactly, you ask? Well, it is a rather surprising story. A Christmas miracle of sorts, that brought our dashing protagonist Ferdinand von Aegir twelve days of Christmas firsts that he never could have predicted.

And so we find ourselves on the first day of Christmas, in a modest city apartment where a palette of colorful characters have gathered to celebrate found family on this day made special by the renewing of a tradition that doesn’t always quite fit…

* * *

**Wednesday 25th December**

Ferdinand ends the first day of Christmas on Dorothea’s couch, lazy from the glorious banquet of home cooked food and mellowed by the alcohol, clutching a cushion against his chest and bemoaning the lack of romance in his life while everybody else in their friendship group is dating.

Dorothea is right when she reminds him that the dating pool is limited through no fault but his own. Yes, Ferdinand has high standards, works long hours, and won’t take anything less than a fairy tale romance.

But still, he can only pout, hugging the cushion between his knees and his chest tightly. The evening’s getting on, the alcohol is flowing, and his happily coupled friendship group are all busy being in love while he isn’t. At least Linhardt has the decency to sleep on his boyfriend’s lap, limiting Caspar to gentle touches and forehead kisses. Lorenz and Claude finally got together a few weeks ago and while Ferdinand is terribly happy for them, he could do without their rather unnecessarily erotic public displays of affection. Ingrid and Dorothea are respectful hosts but the loving glances are hard to miss, and there’s something suspicious about the way Ingrid’s odd best friend trio dance around each other, notably to the tune of Sylvain’s laugh and touches. Neither Felix nor Dimitri are discreet about their blushing reactions, number of persons buying their secrecy totaling zero. Ferdinand thinks they should just come out as a poly triad already because no one here would have anything bad to say about it. Ashe and Dedue, who he’s only been introduced to properly today as new additions to the “Christmas with blood relatives sucks or isn’t an option” festivities, are both utter darlings sneaking kisses while they clean up in the kitchen which is - decidedly unfair, because Ferdinand cannot even bring himself to be angry at them, given each their of their gentle temperaments. Hilda has dragged Marianne off somewhere, thank goodness, and his lovely, brave Bernadetta is sadly absent, off to foreign lands conquering her fears in the name of love (actually accompanying Petra to visit her family). That thought at least makes Ferdinand just as happy as it makes him feel lonely, because he dearly loves seeing his friends happy, he does… But at the ripe age of 23, he’s starting to feel a bit silly that his principles have kept him from experiencing even a first kiss. He’s actually lied to the others to get them off his back at one point, at least about the kissing, because no one seems to understand the nobility of his _ideals_ , that those principles matter deeply to him. Ferdinand had sworn to himself that he would not commit to any man incapable of respectful courting. Perhaps old fashioned, yes, but it is not as if Ferdinand isn’t the complete package.

By the time he surfaces from his thoughts, Ferdinand clocks on to the fact Dorothea is doing something on his phone. While trying to reclaim it and shouting accusations of identity theft, he ends up lying in her lap pathetically reaching up for it while she finishes typing something. Pleased with her work, she unceremoniously lets the phone fall onto Ferdinand, who doesn’t manage to catch it before it hits his chest with a painful thud. Suddenly alert and awake, he sits back upright and stares at the screen in disbelief, where the app is open on a Tinder profile, already filled in. It reads:

> **Ferdinand, 23**
> 
> Romantic at heart, still looking for prince charming. Dedicated and committed, I never do anything in halves. Don’t be fooled by my hair and looks, I can probably bench press you for breakfast. I love horse riding, my PR job, long brunches, musicals, and snug evenings. Maybe we can get to know each other over a cup of tea?

The profile picture is a photo Ferdinand asked her to take earlier that day, where he’s smiling as he shows off his adorable ‘pony wearing a Christmas hat’ sweater. It’s not a bad picture, arguably a better choice than his perfectly curated Instagram shots. In fact, she’s not chosen any of those, the other four all being more casual pictures of him doing what he loves: one of him smiling as he breathes in the aroma of a cup of tea, another where he’s feeding a horse, one of him, Dorothea, and Mercedes singing outside in the recent snow, and the last one a more typical holiday shot of him standing in front of a lake when they stayed in a lodge, with his hair casually tied up into a bun and sunglasses perched atop it. Ferdinand notes this one reveals considerably more of his bulked, horse riding maintained physique since he’s wearing only a low-cut tank top and swimming trunks. The woman has no shame.

Before he has any chance to complain, they’re both distracted by Ingrid shrieking in the background. Raised voices of Felix and Sylvain quickly follow, while the imposing but quiet Dimitri slinks away to the kitchen, from where Dedue can be heard laughing heartily. With everyone’s attention on Ingrid, Dorothea springs off the couch to join, practically screaming as she goes: “We were right weren’t we? The three of you are dating, I knew it!”

Ferdinand’s almost foray into Tinder swiping remains, thankfully, forgotten for the time being.

* * *

**Thursday 26th December**

On the second day of Christmas, Ferdinand swipes right on a profile for the first time. He hadn’t been planning to, really, but he supposes he owes it a try. The excitement quickly fades though as he explores the app, which as he suspected is far too impersonal for him. Though a few attractive men do catch his attention and his thumb hovers over their photos once or twice, the descriptions simply aren’t enough to convince him. Ferdinand is ready to give up, until a peculiar offbeat profile stops him in his tracks.

> **Hubert, 25**
> 
> _2 miles away_
> 
> Uncompromising and exacting, especially with coffee. Which people tell me I drink excessively. You try working long shifts and nights in a toxicology lab without copious amounts of caffeine. Looking for a sparring partner as much as I am a companion and lover. If you’re not open to challenge, don’t expect the reward.
> 
> Potential FWB, as long as you don’t bore me.

Now, _this_ is something. Laughter echoing throughout the living room where he’s sprawled out on his couch, Ferdinand actually decides to give the gloomy and off-putting Hubert a swipe right. Nothing about them seems to be a match, yet Ferdinand can’t help but respect the description that so perfectly fits the only photo on the profile: Hubert leaning against a kitchen counter with a glass of very dark looking coffee held at the rim between his thumb and forefinger, staring blankly into the distance. It looks like the portrait of a man who never lets anyone take photos of him, and a friend took this one to make a point. The drink he holds matches the warm black of his hair, as well as the heavy bags visible under one eye, the other covered by the curled bangs hanging over an angular, ghoulishly handsome face. They are exact opposites: night rather than day, solitude rather than company, a dismissive and sarcastic foil to Ferdinand’s enthusiastic, bold, and bright personality. If they ever were to meet they would probably fight. Though he does find Hubert intriguing, the swipe Ferdinand gives him is rather tongue-in-cheek. Maybe it’s because Ferdinand feels sorry for him, since surely no one could find that prickly personality attractive. He chokes on his own unspoken words however, when the swipe gives him a notification:

It’s a match.

Too embarrassed to deal with the sudden consequences of his less-than-genuine actions, Ferdinand throws the phone to the other end of the couch. Why had he not envisaged Hubert could actually be interested in him!? He feels a fool for playing with someone’s feelings.

Unsure how to proceed, he concludes that the best course of action is to simply ignore the app. He doesn’t uninstall it however, because, well, that would be rather foolish. For all he knows, his prince charming may yet prove to be a match on Tinder, though he swears not to disingenuously swipe right ever again.

* * *

**Friday 27th December**

On the third day of Christmas, Ferdinand wakes up to a message from Hubert for the first time. He reads it while getting ready for work, toothbrush in his mouth and all. He nearly chokes at how ridiculously improbable the scenario presented in the message is:

> YOU MATCHED WITH HUBERT ON 26/12/2019
> 
> Today 05:37
> 
> Hello Ferdinand. I apologize if this message seems out of place, but I assure you it’s the truth. It seems a friend set up this profile for me while I was at her place and played matchmaker. I only noticed when I saw the notification after leaving a night shift, hence the delayed reaction. Please do not take this unkindly, I appreciate your interest. However I am not certain this avenue is one I would like to pursue, though now we matched I cannot help but be curious as to why. Given our obvious differences I do not know if I would have expressed interest had I been in charge of the app at the time. Feel free to ignore this message if it seems too outlandish. -H

Could this be true? They were both set up by friends over Christmas? In the same way that Dorothea’s profile description is unlike anything he would’ve written himself, it seems Hubert suffered the same fate. His words are far more considerate and polite than Hubert’s friend gave him credit for, though the prickly and guarded personality does shine through. Something about the whole scenario excites Ferdinand, and he’s quickly thumbing a reply, happy that his long message doesn’t feel out of place for once. The man even signed his initial for goddess’s sake, even Ferdinand knows not to sign a text message anymore! But it’s… Charming.

> Today 06:52
> 
> Hello Hubert, I hope this message doesn’t wake you. I had to laugh, because we find ourselves in an oddly similar situation. A friend installed the app for me too, though I was in full control of my actions when I swiped right on you. I have to leave for work now, but if you like maybe we could chat some more later? After all, I can hardly pour my heart out to a stranger who isn’t even serious about getting to know me. This is privileged information only open to mutually interested parties ;)

Hubert’s first reply comes around 1pm, apparently awake from post night shift sleep, and more flow from there. While Hubert doesn’t admit to outright interest, Ferdinand finds it hidden between the lines of his messages, in the polite probing questions and insightful responses.

It’s quickly revealed that they are indeed opposites, when they discuss why their respective friends claimed Tinder could be a solution to their dry spells in dating: Ferdinand is too idealistic and Hubert too cynical, and it makes for a type of conversation Ferdinand has never experienced. It bounces back and forth like a tennis match, from friends to work to interests, nothing between them in common (aside from the walls of text) but always adding up to a rounded out conversation.

They even have an argument over the merits of tea and coffee.

This exchange carries Ferdinand through his workday and evening, when he has to bid the night-owl Hubert goodnight and put an end to the conversation. He then proudly texts Dorothea to announce that he has officially made his first Tinder friend. Dorothea excitedly congratulates him on his “friend”, quotation marks included.

* * *

**Saturday 28th December**

On the fourth day of Christmas, Ferdinand thinks he may have developed his first online crush. He can’t even pinpoint exactly why, but he can’t deny that telltale excitement and the butterflies in his stomach when Hubert uses an (entirely sarcastic) winking smiley to, dare he assume, tease him.

This time though he doesn't tell Dorothea and instead keeps re-reading parts of his and Hubert’s conversation, while he spends the better part of the day looking up weird obscure things Hubert mentioned.

This is exactly why Ferdinand is not suited do online dating, he thinks, because for all he knows Hubert is some murderous psychopath, a woman posing as her awkward goth friend, or cheating to explore his sexuality. 

For that reason, Ferdinand decides to not think too much about it. It’s only been two days, after all. His feelings always have a tendency to get away with him.

* * *

**Sunday 29th December**

On the fifth day of Christmas, Ferdinand gets hurt by Hubert for the first time.

They’re talking about first impressions, and Ferdinand mentions that he knows he comes across as open and authentic. Hubert’s response twists a metaphorical dagger in his gut:

> 29/12/2019
> 
> Really? I would have thought from your pictures you were anything but genuine. You seem like someone who does whatever is needed for others to like them at all cost. Just be yourself, no need to overcompensate.

Ferdinand regrets everything he said after that and does his best to forget it.

But it hurt, and he felt so stupid for thinking that maybe, for all their differences, this Hubert might actually understand him.

He goes to sleep hoping Hubert will realize why what he said was so terrible and that once more he’ll wake up to a long polite message from him in the morning.

* * *

**Monday 30th December**

On the sixth day of Christmas, Ferdinand gives Hubert the silent treatment for the first time. Ferdinand does not in fact receive the expected apology. He absolutely does not spend the whole day at work annoyed at stupid gloomy Tinder man. Who cares about what this arrogant pseudo-goth thinks?

Ferdinand, apparently.

A lot.

Enough that he checks his phone constantly and re-reads all their messages again, stubbornly waiting for Hubert to be the first one to say something, to apologize, anything.

It is not a good day.

* * *

**Tuesday 31st December**

On the seventh day of Christmas, Ferdinand misses someone he hasn’t even met in person for the first time. The day passes like a drag, his petty stubbornness fading into a need for reconciliation. He misses it already, the colorful sarcasm and bizarre references, the jabs inviting witty retorts. Ferdinand has never started a year with bad blood, always one to apologize and make amends. He cracks leading up to the strike of the new year, pulling out his phone during the minute countdown, and messages Hubert to say that he’s sorry for getting so upset and that he doesn’t want to stop talking.

Rather than the countdown or the fireworks, Ferdinand is staring at his phone at the strike of midnight when Hubert's message comes in: he doesn't want to stop talking either, even though Ferdinand is a stubborn dimwit.

Ferdinand kisses his phone in relief, blind to the party and cheering around him. A few feet away, Claude breaks off a kiss with Lorenz to tell him what he just saw over his boyfriend’s shoulder. Lorenz promptly tells Claude to stop nosing and focus on him.

* * *

**Wednesday 1st January**

On the eighth day of Christmas, Ferdinand hears Hubert’s voice for the first time. Their first phone call happens after Ferdinand asks Hubert if he really does want to stay in touch, because his messages now feel distant when before they had enjoyed steady, unstilted conversation.

Hubert admits to finding the situation unbelievable, that he fails to see how Ferdinand could be genuine and that he thinks he’s being catfished. Dismayed, Ferdinand quickly suggests they exchange phone numbers and have a video call. There’s hesitation on Hubert’s end, then finally: a message comprised solely of a string of ten digits.

It’s painfully awkward and Hubert spends most of the time looking away.

But Ferdinand knows, with every fiber of his being, that he likes Hubert when the man darts a glance at the camera and looks away to hide a crooked smile peeking at the corner of his lips.

* * *

**Thursday 2nd January**

On the ninth day of Christmas, Ferdinand drunk messages Hubert for the first time.

These things are always Dorothea’s fault. They’re out clubbing on a Thursday, because Ingrid is off on a business trip and Ferdinand couldn’t resist her crying to him about being lonely. Never mind that Ferdinand works the next day, or that by 10pm he’s too drunk to avoid a hangover and stupid mistakes. One of them being the selfie he texts Hubert of himself, tight shirt unbuttoned far down enough to reveal a peek of chest hair, eloquently captioned:

> Today 22:52
> 
> Would you date this?? ;) <3

Luckily Hubert is working that night which allows Ferdinand to pass out when he gets home unscathed, oblivious to the message he sent earlier, and more concerned about making it to work on time the next day.

* * *

**Friday 3rd January**

On the tenth day of Christmas, Ferdinand gets asked out on a date by Hubert for the first time.

He almost has a heart attack reading the message which doesn’t make sense at first, until he scrolls up and sees what he sent the night before. Oh. Thank goodness for Hubert’s odd waking hours, because when Ferdinand says yes at 8:36am, running late and ragged, Hubert responds immediately and offers to surprise him as long as Ferdinand shows up at a given place and time. He even tells him to dress nicely. It’s official. It’s a date. Only two days away, on Sunday.

Ferdinand spends the rest of the day telling coworkers that yes, he is ill, maybe food poisoning or something.

It’s not even the hangover.

It's nerves, a sick feeling in his stomach that maybe meeting Hubert in person will put an end to this fairy-tale romance his fantasies are promising him.

* * *

**Saturday 4th January**

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Ferdinand has cold feet for the first time.

Suddenly the idea of dating someone within 12 days of downloading Tinder has morphed into a conviction that he’s going to get date raped or catfished. Lorenz and Dorothea unwittingly stage a joint intervention following a barrage of manic messages, both turning up at Ferdinand’s place within barely an hour of each other. They review the text conversations, with a healthy dose of disbelief, and eventually conclude there is no reason for Ferdinand not to go on the date, as long as he keeps one of them updated.

They also end up picking an outfit for him, while he whines about how Hubert is too cool for him and there’s no way he’ll make a good impression in person.

When they leave, they exchange a few words of concern regarding Ferdinand’s taste. At least it finally makes sense to them why none of the blind dates they set up ever clicked.

* * *

**Sunday 5th January**

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Ferdinand and Hubert go on their first date.

It’s a disaster, for all intents and purposes.

When they meet, Ferdinand fumbles all his words, and Hubert can barely look at him. Despite Hubert’s instructions, Ferdinand still feels overdressed, his blue checkered suit ensemble and smart woolen coat an odd contrast to Hubert’s black turtleneck and fitted jeans, covered by one of those long trench-coats Ferdinand has always associated with bodyguards or murderers, a thought which isn’t helped by the pristine leather gloves the other man is wearing.

They walk across the city to their secret destination, Hubert explaining he’d hoped they could catch the last of the Christmas lights but that he hadn’t realized they’d be taking them down already. Ferdinand thanks him, reminding him it’s the thought that counts. A silence falls between them after that.

They’re both nervous, of course, it’s only natural. But still, Ferdinand feels like Hubert is humoring him, almost. Like the choices for their date are too perfect almost, dare he say… Not quite so genuine.

There's a mix up with their dinner reservation at the French restaurant that Ferdinand has never been to before, hidden down a badly lit side street, the only glow emanating from its windows a romantic candlelight. It’s small enough to originally have been the front room of someone’s home, which is likely the case, and the five tables are already occupied and booked for the rest of the evening, Hubert’s reservation nowhere to be found on the list. Things get heated enough between the staff and Hubert that Ferdinand steps in, making a joke about the stress of first dates, and asking if their set menu is seasonal or changed daily because he would dearly like to come back and sample the duck. He can feel Hubert seething behind him, and it makes the hair stand up on the back of Ferdinand’s neck.

Back out on the street, Hubert drags them to the back of the dead end alleyway, a rough hand wrapped tightly around Ferdinand’s wrist. This is it, the moment when Hubert snaps and strangles Ferdinand for daring to embarrass him, the moment when Ferdinand realizes that his crush who works, gods, with dangerous chemicals, is in fact a murderer-

“Ferdinand, please,” Hubert is looking down at him, “put me out of my misery and end this now.”

He’s begging, voice shaking, brows knit in an expression that makes Ferdinand’s easily swayed heart skip a beat.

“W-what?”

Why does it sound like Hubert is asking Ferdinand to murder _him_?

“Please don’t humor me,” the words come faster now, panicked, “it’s glaringly obvious this date is a failure! How about we cut our losses, go home, and each forget this ever happened?”

Oh. _Oh._ OH!

Throwing all caution to the wind, Ferdinand reaches up to grab Hubert’s face, pulling him down until their lips almost touch, whispering between them.

“A first date could never be a failure, as long as it’s with you.”

Feeling the blush take over his cheeks for daring to say something so corny to the refined, frustrating dark and handsome man before him, Ferdinand brings their lips together sweetly despite his mind and heart screaming that he’s about to do something very stupid. He doesn’t even know how to kiss! But they fall apart at once, Hubert backing Ferdinand up against a wall and pulling up for air only when they find themselves overwhelmed and panting.

And then they laugh, practically keeling over at the ridiculousness of it all, resuming their date hand in hand with the words now flowing free of fear.

Later, Ferdinand would joke that he was the prince charming all along. Hubert wouldn’t contradict him.

* * *

Let Ferdinand and Hubert’s tale be a reminder: sometimes, the best things in life are the firsts that come unexpected, new and different to anything you could’ve imagined.

Oh, as for Ferdinand and Hubert? Don’t worry, these twelve Christmas firsts will hardly be their last, far from it. But that’s a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, for reading!  
> Come scream about Ferdinand and Hubert with me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/chryseliss)


End file.
